Besos, miradas y caricias
by Mizuki Kamira-chan
Summary: Hungría es Sarah, una caprichosa adolescente de la alta alcurnia con un extraño y apuesto sirviente. Andrew Romania . Un día le viene un capricho en el cual Andrew encuentra la forma de callar a su ama. ¿A través de qué metodo hará callar a su ama? Andrew piensa en algo verdaderamente malicioso...ENTREN Y LEAN!


Este es un one shot...DISFRUTENLO!

HUNGRÍA: SARAH

ROMANIA: ANDREW

**DISCLAIMER: Ya se que el nombre de Hungría es Elisabetta y no "Sarah", pero tengo que aclararles algo... Este es mi fic, yo decidí ponerle ese nombre porque tengo motivos para eso. Si no les gusta que "Hungría" Sea Sarah y no Elisabetta, por favor prefiero que no comenten. Se aplica el mismo favor para Romania. **

**Gracias.**

* * *

-¡Señorita Sarah!-. Gritó Andrew. -¡Señorita Sarah donde está!.

Rapidamente el rumano entró a la habitación de su ama, y la encontró llorando en su cama.

-¿Qué quieres Andrew?-. Dijo entre sollozos.

-Emm... señorita...¿Qué le sucede?-. Preguntó Andrew acercandose preocupado.

-¡Nada! ¡solo vete!-. Gritó Sarah.

-Como ordene señorita. Dijo Andrw siguiendo su orden.

EN LA HABITACIÓN CON SARAH.

-¡¿Porqué no puedo hacer nada de lo que se dice en este libro? ¿Acaso tengo que estar toda mi vida encerrada en este castillo hasta cuando cumpla 22?...¡yo..yo...yo quiero tener mi primer beso ahora!-. Dijo Sarah tirando una revista al piso.

Luego de estar horas y horas llorando, sigilosamente, Andrew entró a la habitación. Al dirigirse a la cama de su ama, se acerca a ella y le pregunta: "señorita Sarah... si necesita mi ayuda yo...". Alcanzó a decir Andrew hasta que le llegpo un cojin en su cara.

-¡Dejame sola!-. Gritó Sarah llorando.

-Ajá... entonces ¿la señorita está en _sus días?-. _Preguntó riendose despacio.

-¡BAAAAAAAAAAAKA!-. Gritó Sarah. -Andrew, quiero que me dejes sola-. Dijo calmando su revolucion.

-Como diga señorita, pero antes de irme, le recomeindo que se de un baño, le puede servir para... relajarse-. Dijo por ultima vez el vampiro.

Sarah quedó pensando en lo que le dijo su sirviente, y decidió hacerle caso.

Mientras que Sarah se estaba bañando, su fiel y siervo, ordenó su habitación... realmente estaba hecha un chiquero. Cuando levantaba los cojines que estaban botados en el suelo, el vampiro se dió cuenta de algo... un libro. Cuando lo abrió, comenzó a leer una página que estaba marcada.

"_Con sus suaves labios rozó los de ella, haciendo que esta se sonrojara... sus labios sabían a caramelo puro... el mas esquisito y fino caramelo... el vampiro Vardazak estaba ya en su éxtasis, no dudó mas tiempo y clavó sus colmillos en su fino y delicado cuello absorviendo gota por gota. Cuando el vampiro retiró sus sienes, le dió un ultimo beso de despedida..."._

_-_Wow...así que esto era... ó maliciosamente el rumano.

Cuando su ama terminó de bañarse, decidió salir de su habitación. Se preocupó de dejar e libro tal cual estaba para que su pellejo estubiera a salvo.

La señorita entró a su habitación y se cambió de ropa, luego se acostó en su cama y rapidamente se quedó dormida. Después de unas horas, Andrew decidió acabar con la "pataleta" de su ama. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

Andrew entró sigilosamente en la habitación de su ama y se dirigió a su cama.  
Pudo notar que el libro ya no estaba en el suelo. Al llegar a su cama, la pudo observar dormir, hasta que lentamente sarah empezó a abrir sus ojos.

-Andrew...-. Dijo Sarah confundida. -¿Porqué tu..?-.

-Señorita... vengo a complacer su deseo, vengo a terminar su pataleta...-. Dijo el vampiro sonrojado.

Lentamente el vampiro empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a los labios de su ama, hasta que finalmente ambos se unieron formando una union. Lentamente el rumano empezó a explorar con su lengua la boca de su ama, haciendo que esta gimiera de placer. Al retirarse de su boca, se pudo dar cuenta de que su ama, su querida y odiada ama estaba totalmente sonrojada.

-Andrew...yo...solo..-. Alcanzó a decir Sarah ya que fué callada con otro beso. Pero este beso esra mas apasionado que el anterior. Andrew se posó sobre su ama y con una mano empezó a acariciar su mejilla, luego los lobulos de sus orejas y finalmente el cuello. Cuando se separaron, rapidamente, el vampiro empezó a besar el cuello de su ama, haciendo que ella se retorciera debajo de el. Cuando se dió cuenta de que la tentación era mucha y ya no había vuelta atrás, decidió clavar sus dientes en su cuello. Luego de succionar cada gota de sangre, trazó un camino con besos hasta mas arriba de sus senos. Cuando se dió cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, miró a su ama y la besó lentamente y dulcemente en sus labios.

Luego, decidió irse con una sonrisa de lado a lado, cuando Sarah le toma la mano.

-No te vallas... quiero que sigas-. Le rogó Sarah al rumano. Andrew comenzó a reir maliciosamente y se volteó a verla.

-Señorita, es tiempo de que se valla a dormir, ya es tarde. Espero que tenga "dulces sueños"...-. Dijo por ultima vez el vampiro, dejandola sola en su habitación.

La mente y cuerpo de Sarah daba vueltas y vueltas. Se preguntaba una y otra vez, "como rayos supo lo que quería". Luego de horas y horas de pensamientos de ir y venir, decidió dormirse. Antes de cerrar sus ojos pronunció el nombre de su sirviente.

-Andrew...gracias-.

* * *

FIN ! Y ? COMO ESTUVO? REVIEWS, QUEJAS Y TODO POR EL ESTILO... LOS ESPERO!

sayonara


End file.
